1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processor, such as a word processor, a personal computer, etc., and more particularly, to a data processor in which a plurality of keyboards may be used as input devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional word processor categorized in the above-mentioned data processor, pressing a key on a keyboard causes a encoded key code to be buffered in a memory area (input buffer) in the processor. In a word processor in which two or more keyboards are connected to the processor, continuously pressing an auto repeat key (e.g. a space bar or cursor movement key) on separate keyboards generates, an auto repeat key code relevant to each key.
When the keyboards are incorporated into a system, for example, utilizing a wireless remote controller off TV or VTR, generally the remote controller includes a transmitting element and the main unit includes a receiving element, and thus, communication off wireless signals is conducted between these elements. As to an electronic apparatus which utilizes a wireless keyboard to conduct a remote control, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication SHO/61-9717 discloses "A CONTROL SYSTEM FOR ELECTRONIC APPARATUS". Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication SHO/62-168218 discloses "A DETACHABLE KEYBOARD" in which a keyboard can be divided into more than two keyboard units, and each of the units can transmit wireless signals
Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication SHO/61-103229 discloses a wireless connecting system between a keyboard unit and a main machine unit, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication SHO/61-103230 discloses a wireless key input system in which ultrasonic waves are generated as necessary
In the above-mentioned conventional word processors in which two or more keyboards are connected to a main machine unit, when key codes output from two or more keyboards which are connected to a main machine unit are buffeted in separate memories, the key codes cannot be processed in the appropriate order in which they were depressed.
Also, once an auto repeat key on each keyboard is generated, key codes are randomly output when intervals of key repetition are different. Specifically, when a cursor moving key ".rarw." key and a "SPACE" key are continuously pressed, an output state becomes random as ".rarw.", "SPACE", ".rarw.", ".rarw." and "SPACE", and the operator often becomes confused with key input and output that results.
In using a keyboard for a main unit with a wireless input device, display of input results in response to key input for input from the wireless input device lags that on the keyboard of the main unit, and consequently, continuously pressing an auto repeat key on the wireless input device may activate a key input contrary to the operator's intent, e.g., when a delayed response to depression of a BACK SPACE key causes a created document to be erased more than intended. In addition to that, when the wireless input device is independent with its own power source, key inputs from the wireless input device are not always received by the main unit.